


The New Gang

by tanwencooper



Series: Busy Making Other Plans [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is two semesters into college and has already managed to forge a great new gang of friends to help out with any supernatural problems that might raise their ugly heads. All he needs now is for them to meet his boyfriend, if he can ever manage to get away from Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Gang

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Three Times a Lady 'Verse (won't let me hyperlink -> http://archiveofourown.org/series/31022). If you've not read it, it is an astounding work of fiction and you all should go read it now. Now. NOW! Usually I try to make these things stand alone, but I just couldn't here. This is basically just introducing Stiles college friends who will appear later in the series.

            “Professor Carrington is such a hard-ass! I can’t believe he A, set an essay five minutes before spring break and B, marked me down for writing my essay in green pen,” said Amber

            “I know,” said Stiles, “Green should clearly have got you like, 5 extra points.”

            “Right!” she said.

            Out of the many friends Stiles had made at college, Amber was probably the one he was closest to. They’d met at the Pagan and Wiccan Society, a club he hadn’t exactly been ordered to join by the Council but it had been _strongly suggested that he might want to think about doing so._ Unlike many of the people, she understood the difference between Paganism, witchcraft and swanning around waving crystals all over the place. She’d joined to deepen her connection with mother Gaia and had been more shocked than anyone to discover that she had actual Power when she’d accidentally set fire to a pentagram. Luckily Stiles had been on hand with a fire extinguisher. Now had the makings of a pretty decent witch, which was always useful to have around when you attracted as much chaos as Stiles did.

            Supernatural hijinks aside, Amber would have probably been his best college friend anyway. She was funny, smart, loyal and a complete doofus. All of his old Beacon Hills friends rolled into one.

            “So, when are you and lover boy running off on your Great American Roadtrip?”

            Stiles smiled as he always did when he thought of Derek. They’d planned to spend the entire spring break together; driving down the East Coast wherever they felt like going that day, avoiding the tourist traps and trying to find all the gems hidden away amongst the nooks and crannies, staying in campsites and motels, having lazy morning sex before moving on to the next town they felt like staying in.

            “He’s coming tomorrow.”

            “I bet he’ll be coming,” said Amber.

            “Shut up.”

            “I better get to meet him by the way,” she said turning towards him. “No running off into the sunset without introducing him to all your friends. Don’t pull that face!”

            Stiles stopped pulling a face.

            “I’m not pulling a face! It’s just that Derek’s not exactly the sociable type.”

            “I’m not saying we take him to _Rainbow Connection_ , get him hammered on Lemondrops and make him dance on the podium Stiles. I’m just saying that I want to shake his hand, say hello and ask him why he hasn’t been to see his boyfriend in the two semesters he’s been at college.”

            Derek had tried several times to make it out to visit Stiles on the East Coast. They had every plan in place and then, _bam_ , new emergency in town and he couldn’t make it. Last time Derek had made it as far as the airport before getting Erica’s panicked phone call that _‘oh god, oh god, it won’t stop bleeding and it’s turning green’_.

            “It’s far,” said Stiles. “He’s a busy guy.”

            “Not too busy to Skype with you for four hours a day.”

            It was an exaggeration but not by much. Stiles had had to spend an hour teaching Derek how to use Skype before he left and that was before helping him set up a Facebook page. Derek just hadn’t been able to get the hang of any kind of social media. Stiles nearly made a joke about it until he realised the reason why Derek never used social media. What was the point of having Facebook if your family was dead and you didn’t have any friends?

            But things were different now. Derek had just started training to become a police officer, getting into contact with the few friends he’d had in high school and was keeping up with the rest of his pack as they scattered across the country quite well. It appeared proximity held no relation to the strength of their bonds together. Every time Stiles called his boyfriend, he could tell that Derek was becoming more and more sociable. He’d talk about going out to the bar with the guys from the academy, how the girls in the office all flirted with him. Derek was running the risk of becoming a productive member of society. It made Stiles glad. He’d nearly taken a year out before coming to college, nervous about leaving Derek but everyone had shouted at him, doubly so when he tried only looking at colleges in California. So here he was, thousands of miles from everyone he loved and still somehow managing to have a good time.

            “You’re doing the face again,” Amber mocked.

            “The face? What face? I don’t have a face.”

            “Oh, that would explain why you’ve just got a skull on the front of your head!” Amber said slowly. “You’re doing the ‘ _I’m thinking of my wonderful boyfriend and all the fucking we’re going to be doing over the next two weeks as we drive down the East Coast together having fun’_ face. _”_

            “Elloquent as always Amber.”

            “I try.”

            They carried on walking through the sunshine of the quad when Amber stopped short suddenly and stared wide eyed at the road over Stiles shoulder.

            “Woah! Who is Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome and where has he been all my life.”

            Stiles didn’t need to turn to know who it was. He started running before he’d even got a decent look, streaming past everyone to throw his arms around Derek’s neck.

            “You’re early,” Stiles muttered lips still half attached.

            “I wanted to make sure I got here for sure this time,” he said.

            Stiles knew that people were staring and didn’t care. He carried on kissing Derek, because Derek would care and would stop the second he realised that people were staring. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and rubbed his nose into his face.

            “I love you and stuff,” said Derek.

            “Me to,” said Stiles with a laugh.

            “I assume you’re Derek,” said Amber. “If you’re not then Mr Stilinski and I need to have some serious words.”

            She was standing to one side, looking judgementally at them both. Stiles stepped away and she walked up close to Derek. Seamlessly she tilted herself up onto her tip toes, but still came up six inches short against the towering werewolf. She grabbed the sides of his head and yanked it down so she was glaring him in the eye. It was some witch thing Stiles guessed, something that Derek probably would object to having forcibly done to him but he didn’t seem to be struggling. Both of them blinked in unison before Amber let go and staggered back a step. Derek looked at her cautiously but not like he was about to tear her asunder.

            “Amber, Derek. Derek Amber,” said Stiles, though he had the suspicion that the introduction was moot at this point.

            “I like him. He can stay,” she said, turned on heel and walked off towards the dorm.

            Stiles turned back to ask Derek something but then Derek’s lips were on his and the questions didn’t seem important anymore.

 

*****

 

            The pair of them stumbled into his dorm room, pulling at each other’s clothes the second they were through the doorway. Stiles felt his fingers slide across Derek’s skin for the first time in three months and it felt so damn good. How had he gone so long with the out the feel of this man, his taste, his smell? They fell backwards onto the bed, scratching to get each other out of their clothes.

            “Uh… dude?”

            Stiles bolted up so fast he fell off the bed in a sprawl, spinning around to see his room-mate sat at his computer.

            “Sorry to inturupt-” the man said meekly.

            “Oh hey Nathan,” said Stiles trying to sound like he hadn’t just been making out furiously with his boyfriend. “Didn’t see you there.”

            “You don’t say.”

            Stiles stood up and turned to see Derek had curled himself up against the wall, trying to look like he wasn’t dying from embarrassment.

            “Nathan, this is-”

            “Derek. I worked that one out by myself. Nice to meet you,” he said waving as he closed his laptop and unplugged his charger from the wall. “I’ll leave you two to um… to uh… well you know what you’re doing.”

            “Oh really, you don’t have to leave, it’s fine,” said Stiles flatly indicating that in fact, yes, Nathan did have to leave, the sooner the better in fact.

            Nathan waved as he went out the door, pausing for a second before turning back.

            “Just um, don’t have sex not on your bed?” he asked flushing. He waved his hand in the vicinity of Stiles bed. “Keep the sexing to that general area.”

            “Oh my God,” Derek muttered quietly, pulling his knees up even closer to his chest.

            “Ok, thanks now, buh-bye,” Stiles said pushing Nathan out the door and locking it behind him.

            Stiles launched himself and Derek but the man refused to uncurl himself.

            “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

            “What’s wrong?” said Derek snapping his head back up finally. “We just nearly started having sex with your room mate in the room and you ask me what’s wrong?”

            “Nathan’s cool,” said Stiles. “I’ve walked in on each other jacking off enough times, it happens.”

            Derek looked at him like Stiles was actually clinically insane.

            “It happens?”

            Stiles hung his head before creeping up the mattress to straddle Derek.

            “Yeah. It happens. It’s college. I’m a 19 year old guy away from home for the first time and I miss my boyfriend so sometimes I forget to text my room-mate saying _‘hey, I’m going to spend the next 20 minutes watching the latest Dale Cooper video, make sure you knock’_.”

            “Who the fuck is Dale Cooper?” Derek asked.

            “He’s a porn star who kind of- You know what, it doesn’t matter because you’re here and so am I and we are both wearing far too many clothes right now so can I please, please just screw you before I scream?”

            Derek frowned and shook his head before drawing Stiles into a kiss that quickly built to a crescendo of three months of built up longing.

 

*****

 

            Stiles oozed out of bed, unable to stop himself from sliding off the edge. He’d been sent into a sex coma, liquefied into an orgasm jelly and every sensation available to him had just been used up, strung out and left in a pile on the floor. He lay there, one leg in bed, an arm trapped under Derek and the rest of him sprawled out on the floor.

            “That was… that was… I needed that,” he eventually managed.

            Derek reached over the side and easily pulled him back into the nook of his arm. It was a narrow fit, as it was only a single. Stiles had banged his elbows a few times as they manoeuvred themselves around so that they might bang other parts of their anatomy all the better.

            “Me too,” said Derek into his hair. “I missed you and stuff.”

            “Hmm,” Stiles said.

            He ran the tip of his nose across every valley of Derek’s face, Derek nuzzling into it as well. It was this he really missed. Sex was good, don’t get him wrong, but if he’d wanted to he could have gone out, grabbed some guy or girl and screw them. It wasn’t like Stiles hadn’t had any offers but he didn’t take them because Derek was his boyfriend. It wasn’t Derek’s dick he missed. It was his smell, the way their skin felt when it pressed together, how Derek knew how to hold him, that they knew exactly what the other wanted and needed and when. He missed Derek and everything that he was.

            Derek forced his nose into Stiles neck and sniffed hard. Stiles giggled at the tickle of breath against his neck.

            “Happy to get it from the source?”

            Derek growled, not menacingly, if anything it was possessive. That made Stiles laugh outright. Before he’d left, Stiles had made sure to not change his sheets for a month, refusing to let Derek stay the night in them. Derek had been confused at first until the day before Stiles left when he just handed them to Derek with the t-shirt he always slept in. Most people would have thought that Derek’s werewolf obsession with scent was a bit creepy but not Stiles. Stiles actually gave him stuff covered in his man stink but it had been three months since then. Scents didn’t hang around forever.

            “You smell different here,” Derek said.

            “Oh?” Stiles asked.

            “Not bad different, just… not the same. I’ll get used to it.”

            “Maybe it’s the knowledge sinking into my pores and making me smell like learning.”

            “I doubt it,” said Derek jokingly. “You smell more… I dunno. You kind of smell more alpha. You been building a new pack without me?”

            Stiles couldn’t help but smile at that.

            “No. But I do want you to come meet the new gang. Before that though, however I smell like now I don’t think we should stay smelling like this much longer. Shower?”

            Derek nodded. Like most dorms there was a communal shower that served their block but they had a sink in the corner so that they could at least wipe away the more obvious signs of what they’d been doing. Despite living in a house full of werewolves where everyone knew what everyone was doing all the time, Derek was very anxious about people knowing he was having sex. It had led to Isaac getting kicked out of the house more than once. They wrapped a towel around their waists and headed out into the corridor.

            The second they were in the hallway a round of applause rose throughout the hall way. People whooped and cheered and applauded. Front and centre was Nathan and Amber holding score cards.

            10

            9.9

            10

            9.8

            Standing on a chair was Stiles friend from economics with a certain monthly problem, Amir, pointing at the blackboard to where a list of times and names had been written down under the title of _The Great Stiles Sexoff Sweepstake 2016_

            “Carol-Anne, you had 3:20. You are out winner!” he announced.

            Carol-Anne whooped and high-fived everyone around her, turning to thank Derek and Stiles as they stood dazed. 

            “What’s going on?” asked Stiles slightly clueless.

            “Next time you’re going to have sex _that loud_ make sure that there isn’t anyone sitting in the living room but I gotta say, kudos to you man,” said Amir pointing at Derek. “I don’t know what you did,” he checked his watch, “26 minutes ago, but I have never heard anything make the noise that my boy Stiles did. I tip my hat to you, sir.”

            “Oh my god,” said Derek as realisation sunk in. He shrunk down and hid himself behind Stiles, while Stiles shrugged.

            “What can I say. I’m a lucky, lucky guy.”

            “Shut up, Stiles,” Derek hissed, grabbing Stiles and pulling him down the corridor towards the shower. Stiles managed one last bow before getting pulled away into the shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't work this into a fic, so I'm just going to put it here. If you haven't read Three Times a Lady with will make precisely NO sense.
> 
> Angela has a bad habit of turning up on Stiles door step with out warning, on the case with some new supernatural emergency. The first time she's dressed in a black suit, flashes her FBI badge at everyone and Stiles has to fend off gossip that he's actually a terrorist/genius hacker for the government/undercover agent for the next month. The second time she's in a floor length ball gown that's been torn to shreds, covered in blood and is holding a fucking katana in her hand but every one thinks it must be some costume because hey! It's college. The third time she loudly announces that she _fucking hates faeries_ before going into his room to raid the weapons locker under his bed. The forth time she's bleeding out badly and only just reaches him in time. Nathan has to hold her down while Stiles sew her leg back together. The fifth time she has seduced his history professor and is looking for a place to have sex. He kicks them out and gets a D on his next assignment. The sixth time Stiles stops caring and just hands her a key.


End file.
